


Проклятье

by kelRian



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Genderbending, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21607978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: Ройенталя прокляла одна из теток, и он стал женщиной
Relationships: Paul von Oberstein/Oskar von Reuenthal
Kudos: 8





	Проклятье

Оскар пристально изучил отражение в зеркале. Отражение было немного растерянным, поэтому надо было срочно принимать меры. Оскар провел руками по соскам — грудь была отличная. У него в целом была прекрасная фигура, если не считать задницу — Оскар развернулся и посмотрел в отражение через плечо — задница была невыразительна. Надо было уделять ей больше внимания. Но кто же знал! Зато животик был плоский и проработанный. И грудь, конечно же. Но это уже природа, в тренажерке такого не добьешься. Оскар свел ее ладонями, чтобы образовалась ложбинка, а потом отпустил. Грудь колыхнулась ровно так, чтобы доказать, что в ней есть объем и приятная тяжесть. В правильном декольте и при должной поддержке в такую грудь любой мужик должен хотеть зарыться лицом и умереть прямо на ней.  
Впрочем, надо было одеваться и возвращаться к работе. Оскар тяжело вздохнул и начал облачаться в юбку-карандаш и туфли с тяжелыми квадратными каблуками. Когда-нибудь он обязательно перейдет на умопомрачительные шпильки, чтобы ноги тоже мешали всем думать, но потом. Всему нужна тренировка, и время высоких каблуков еще не пришло.  
Концентрация на сексуальности собственного облика позволяла Оскару отвлечься от того, что он стал женщиной.   
Ему повезло, так как превращение произошло прямо во время общего сбора — вопросов кроме "Что происходит?" не возникло. Брюки услужливо лопнули по швам, но ширина плеч помогла тому, чтобы китель не разошелся на груди. Под бдительным конвоем Миттермайера, Оскара доставили к дежурному врачу, которого с молчаливого же одобрения лучшего друга, Оскар послал к Локи.  
Форму перешили мгновенно, на интеллектуальных способностях Оскара изменение, что удивительно, не отразилось, поэтому он собирался наслаждаться жизнью и новыми возможностями, благо в военных действиях была передышка. Спортивная, подтянутая женщина подмигнула ему из зеркала.   
Жальче всего было Генриха. Он начал краснеть, выше груди взгляд не поднимал, и потерял способность внятно говорить. А кому сейчас легко?

Миттермайеру, по косвенным признакам, тоже пришлось не сладко. Раньше стоило им упомянуть хоть кого с политической арены, как Эванджелина выходила из комнаты, оставляя друзей наедине. Теперь она сидела и улыбалась, ни на минуту не выпуская супруга из поля зрения. Возможно Миттермайер был бы не против удовлетворить любопытство Оскара в исследовательском плане — исключительно технический момент, никаких эмоций и влюбленности — но Эванджелина явно была бы против. А рисковать семейным счастьем Миттермайер не желал. Можно было бы его, конечно, споить.... но в чем смысл? Экспериментировать, так с трезвым и опытным партнером.  
Предложенного Мюллера Оскар отверг. Он не педофил, а Мюллер еще птенец. У Оскара-мужчины было столько женщин, что он примерно понимал что к чему в сексе и энергия молодости в этом деле не главное. По крайней мере он не чувствовал себя настолько старым, чтобы тянуло на молоденьких мальчиков.

Райнхард требованиям “опытный и трезвый” тоже не удовлетворял. Более того, с легким неудовольствием Оскар представил себе Оберштайна, который мягко, но неумолимо настаивал на женитьбе герцога, намекая, что в поле зрения появилась подходящая по статусу сирота.  
Конечно, беременный Оскар сразу бы перестал был претендентом на роль номера два. Почему-то воображение старательно рисовало ужас на лице Райнхарда от одной только мысли, что ему придется жениться. Фаворитка из Оскара тоже была бы так себе.

Связываться с гражданскими Оскар тоже не хотел. Это мужчиной он мог позволить себе случайные связи. А встав на скользкий путь жизни женщиной, стоило вести себя более осмотрительно, особенно в начале. Нужен был тот, кто промолчит или кого и не спросят.

Откинув челку со лба, Оскар еще раз улыбнулся отражению. Сегодня он нанесет визит начальнику штаба. Интересно, тот тоже сочтет прямую юбку, едва прикрывающую колени достаточно откровенной или надо будет снять китель и продемонстрировать грудь? Оскар собирался идти с козырей, щедро дарованных ему природой, и в данном случае речь шла не об интеллекте.

***  
— Чем обязан визиту? — Оберштайн смерил его взглядом, не задержавшись ни на груди, ни на обтянутых черной тканью коленях, ни на щиколотках.  
Оскару стало обидно.  
Это была новая эмоция. Вернее знакомые уже эмоции стали ярче, богаче оттенками. Поэтому Оскар с любопытством прислушивался к себе и не отказывал в удовольствии эмоциям следовать. Хотя в этот конкретный раз надувать губы он не стал — переигрывать не хотелось.  
— Должен же я с кем-то обсудить, что произошло, — Оскар кокетливо улыбнулся и поправил волосы.  
Жест он отрепетировал на всякий случай. Прикосновение к волосам давалость естественно и обладало очарованием. Оскар очень тщательно подошел к визуализации себя-женщины. Иногда он забывался и разваливался в кресле, но потом вспоминал, что так сидеть не хорошо и складывал ногу на ногу. Благо так сидеть он тоже всегда любил.   
— Думал вы уже все обсудили с Миттермайером, — ровно ответил Оберштайн и пропустил Оскара внутрь дома.  
— Он женат, — отмахнулся Оскар. — Как вы могли подумать, что я буду обсуждать такие интимные подробности с женатым человеком?  
Оберштайн повел плечами, что должно было означать “легко”. 

Комната была обставлена аскетично — Оскару не понравилось. Хотелось хотя бы распахнуть шторы, чтобы впустить в нее свет.  
— Вы даже не предложите девушке выпить? — ехидно поинтересовался он. Не дожидаясь ответа, Оскар наклонился к нижним полкам шкафа, выставив себя в выгодном свете. Может быть Оберштайн и святой, но не мертвый же!  
Он встал рядом и, симметрично наклонившись, изобразил крайнюю заинтересованность процессом выбора.  
Стоять так было не интересно, поэтому Оскар по-хозяйски достал бутылку и пару стаканов. Сам он правда собирался не столько пить, столько имитировать, но Оберштайна надо было предварительно немного расслабить.  
— Думаю, это было родовое проклятье, — усмехнулся Оскар привычной ухмылкой. У меня же две тетки. Старшая из них терпеть меня не могла — каждый раз обвиняла в смерти сестры. Надеюсь, что надолго ее чар не хватит.  
— Очень занимательная, а главное, реалистичная версия, — кивнул Оберштайн, принимая стакан. — Вы с ней уже связались?  
Оскар поморщился. Конечно же нет — что за глупый вопрос? И не собирался даже. Сначала он должен был насладиться всеми прелестями внезапного превращения, а потом уже все остальное.  
— Жарко, — Оскар выпутался из кителя, откинул волосы и расстегнул на рубашке верхнюю пуговичку, а потом еще одну.  
Оберштайн сосредоточенно изучал клеймо на дне бокала. Видимо там содержалось очень много крайне полезной информации, поэтому Оскар встал и заглянул Оберштайну через плечо, стратегически прижавшись грудью.  
— Найдите себе кого-нибудь другого для экспериментов, Ройенталь, — Оберштайн неудачно повернулся к Оскару и был тут же пойман в плен. — Может быть Бергергрюн?..  
— Что вы, Пауль, он мне как отец, — низкие с чувственной хрипотцой нотки Оскару все еще удавались. — Не будем задевать его нежные чувства такой прагматичной вещью, как секс. У вас ведь нет ни жены, не девушки. Я правильно понимаю?  
Оберштайн молчал, поэтому Оскар сочувственно улыбнулся:  
— Оскорблять вас предположением о гомосексуальных связях я тоже не буду. Поэтому будем считать, что вопрос морали решен. Мы оба свободны и независимы, поэтому можем приятно провести время.  
— Мне не интересен такой формат отношений.  
— Зато мне интересен, — Оскар тяжело вздохнул и протиснулся между столом и жертвой.  
У Оберштайна были тонкие черты лица и к нему было приятно прикасаться. Пока никаких отличий в ощущениях Оскар не чувствовал, хотя сидеть на коленях в чем-то было даже приятным. Он никогда еще не сидел ни у кого на коленях. Для завершения образа он прижался щекой к плечу. Так сидеть было не удобно, пока Оскар не догадался расслабиться. Стоило дать телу обмякнуть, как смысл позы стал понятен. Можно было чувствовать приятный холодный запах лосьона, слышать дыхание. Оскар провел пальцами по подбородку и линии челюсти — Оберштайн был гладко выбрит.   
Оскар подумал о том, что Оберштайна надо будет попросить отпустить щетину на пару дней, и поерзал, устраиваясь удобнее.  
Запах вызывал приятное тепло по всему телу, но сидеть было так уютно, что Оскара начало клонить в сон.  
— Считайте, что это ваш долг перед Империей. Райнхард не стал освобождать меня с должности, а сейчас, увы, я не могу думать ни о чем другом, как что я в любой момент стану обратно мужчиной и упущу такую блистательную возможность для экспериментов. Будьте разумны. Мы переспим с вами несколько раз, и разойдемся дальше бороться за светлое будущее. У вас же есть опыт? Да если и нет, догадаемся что к чему.  
Оскар провел ногтем по вязи шитья, расстегнул китель и скользнул ладонью внутрь. Было красиво — смотреть как собственные тонкие пальчики с наманикюренными ногтями вскрывают такую хлипкую линию обороны и вторгаются на территорию противника.  
— Не надо, — настойчиво повторил Пауль и накрыл ладонь своей, не давая проникнуть глубже.  
Ладонь оказалась большой, тяжелой и горячей. Вторая ладонь обхватила за пояс, не давая случайно упасть. Оскар был пойман.   
Он вдруг осознал, что выше был только за счет каблуков, а вот так — сидя на коленях — ниже. Что Оберштайн мог удержать его просто потому, что он сильнее. Нет, Оскар умел драться, но сможет ли он вывернуться? Если он, Оскар, вдруг передумает — остановится ли Оберштайн?  
— Надо, — Оскар резко выдохнул сквозь зубы. — Я в некотором роде девственник, склонный к распутному поведению. Поэтому будет лучше, если это будете вы. Биттенфельд может не услышать, если я вдруг решу сказать “нет”.  
— А я услышу? — голос Оберштайна изменился, стал другим, стал ниже, бархатистее. От этого у Оскара прошла волна по всему телу. На лице Оберштайн промелькнула пугающая улыбка и тут же исчезла.   
— У вас нет глаз, а не ушей. Я обещаю громко кричать, — Оскар потянулся вверх и прижался открытыми губами к губам.  
Ладонь Пауля скользнула вниз, под ягодицу, чтобы Оскару было легче приподниматься для поцелуя.  
Юбка мешала чудовищно. И как женщины с ними живут?  
Ладонь, надавившая на затылок вызвала мгновенную панику, но Оскар заставил себя расслабиться. Он часто целовал женщин, прижимая к себе. Так приятнее ими владеть. Он же сам хотел побыть именно в этой роли, не правда ли? 

О том, что Ройенталь пришел его соблазнять, Пауль догадался не сразу. Тот и до этого любил демонстрировать тело, кокетливо откидывал волосы и искоса смотрел на Миттермайера. Никто не обращал на это внимание, ведь трудно было представить, что Оскар фон Ройенталь — известный похититель женских сердец — хочет привлечь другого мужчину. Теперь, когда он стал женщиной, в движениях появился тайный смысл.   
Пауль уже слышал о подобных превращениях, в первую очередь от собственной бабки. Она, тяжело опираясь на трость, грозила угловатым пальцем: “Прокляну! Девчонкой станешь!” Угроза казалось забавной и несуразной, ведь бабка сама была женщиной. Неужели женщиной быть так плохо? Так унизительно?  
В детстве угроза казалась удивительно реальной, а сбылось, вот, не с ним.

Теперь же Ройенталь решил начать свой победный марш по мужским сердцам с извечного соперника. Даже придумал обоснование — почему именно он. Получается это сложное уважение было взаимным? Если Ройенталь пришел к нему, доверился ему.   
Нет, нарочито неприличные позы и призывные жесты, достойные уличных девиц, но никак не Оскара фон Ройенталя, не вызывали оказываемого воздействия. Нет, Пауль почувствовал определенное влечение, но созданный Ройенталем образ не мог его привлечь.  
А вот когда тот ворвался в границы личного пространства и потребовал себя … защищать… Пауль понял, что не может ничего противопоставить. Ройенталю шло быть растерянным, шло просить о близости. “Не отвергай меня таким”, будто не было другого человека, который бы смог принять его изменившимся, запутавшимся, слабым.  
Еще у него было красивое, холеное, подчеркнуто-женское тело. Со всеми положенными округлостями, выпуклостями, нежностью и отзывчивостью. Он подчинялся и нападал.  
Стоило его отправить обратно, ко всем его бесчисленным амурным приключениям, но Пауль был человеком. Человеком, который почти забыл, как чувствуешь себя, когда прикасаются уверенной твердой ладонью. Время, проведенное в общей постели обещало быть очень приятным.  
Ройенталь тихо застонал, стоило провести ладонью по виску. Паулю понравится звук. Он стоил и усилий, которые надо будет приложить, и проблем, которые неизбежно последуют вслед. 

***  
Мюллер с грохотом сел за стол в офицерской столовой. Оскар постарался не морщиться. Ему не нравилось, когда кто-то покушался на их с Миттермайером совместное препровождение, но еще больше он не любил эту торопливость и неумение вести себя с достоинством. Миттермайер же наоборот, оживился, явно предвкушая новую порцию сплетен.  
Теперь, когда Оскар выглядел как женщина, офицеры стали еще больше избегать его, будто его отношение к их сальным шуткам изменилось. Миттермайер искренне пытался устроить все “как раньше”. Оскар скучал. Болтал в стакане виски и скучал. Пить в прежних количествах он не мог — разница в массе тела сказывалась — поэтому приходилось цедить.  
— У Оберштайна кто-то появился! — выпалил Мюллер таинственным шепотом. — Я своими глазами видел метку!  
— Собака покусала? — вяло заметил Оскар.  
— Какая собака! В шею? Засос это. Самый обычный.   
— Да вы знаток, — насмешливо протянул Оскар. Ему нравилось вгонять Мюллера в краску. Сейчас это сделать было еще проще, чем раньше.  
— То есть ты хочешь сказать, что его превосходительства начштаба есть личная жизнь? — рассмеялся Миттермайер, поддерживая разговор. — Он взял кого-то в заложники и угрожал расправой?  
Оскар отключился, изучая содержимое бокала.  
Наблюдательности Мюллера можно было только позавидовать. А значит… с учетом того, что он заметил метку только в среду, а Оскар из постели Оберштайна выбрался в воскресенье рано утром… В шею он его вроде бы не целовал. Получается его превосходительство решил скрасить досуг рабочих будней кем-то другим?  
Испытанное чувство точно было новым. Оно состояло из обиды, горечи, раздражения, некоторой брезгливости и … злости.  
Оберштайна хотелось удавить за то, что он позволял кому-то целовать себя в шею. Сделав вид, что заинтересован разговором, Оскар изучил собственные ногти. Их можно было отрастить и оставить той неизвестной личности послание прямо на спине общего любовника. Кровью, так сказать.  
Оберштайн как партнер оказался весьма удачным выбором. Он был внимателен, прекрасно чувствовал чего именно хочется Оскару, владел не только членом, но руками, языком и даже голосом. Став женщиной, Оскар осознал важность прелюдии, которая могла начаться даже не в спальне, а еще в гостиной или даже в прихожей. Да и секс не заканчивался с самим сексом. Он продолжался до тех пор, пока вместе с сонным оцепенением Оскар не скидывал с себя руку, а потом не смывал запах. Иногда воспоминание о нем преследовало весь день вместе с несвоим шампунем или просто мыслями.  
Это было волнительно и тревожно. Оскар чувствовал, как привязывался, как легко его приручили, и вместе с тем, его раздирала ярость. Значит вот так? Оберштайн, чью личную жизнь не обсуждали исключительно ввиду отсутствия таковой умудрился найти себе двух партнеров за раз?  
Улыбнувшись Мюллеру, Оскар допил стакан и встал из-за стола. Он даже вежливо попрощался и равно призывно улыбнулся обоим мужчинам. Уходя, он не слышал, как Мюллер тихо сказал:  
— Судя по походке у Ройенталя очередная пассия? И вот теперь мне действительно интересно — это мужчина или женщина…

***  
Пауль заработался.   
Дав волю воображению можно было, конечно, субботние упражнения с Ройенталем списать в трудозатраты, но это было бы нечестно по отношению к ним обоим. Паулю просто нравился этот уверенный, раскрепощенный бесстрашный человек, с такой самоиронией встретивший довольно серьезные изменения в собственной жизни.  
И его задница, конечно же.   
В итоге суббота, запланированная как рабочая суббота, превратилась в полноценный выходной день и Оберштайн трагически не успевал подготовиться к совещанию. Не говоря уже о том, что именно сегодня должен был прийти ветеринар. Откладывать прививку было уже нельзя.  
Ройенталь явился к нему в кабинет незваным. Он ответил на намек улыбки — неосознанно — а потом сразу хмурился. Пытался расстегнуть китель, а потом хлопнул ладонью по столу, выказывая нетерпение.  
— Сегодня вечером я занят, — решил предупредить его Пауль.  
Ройенталь скривился:  
— Очень мило, что вы проинформировали меня о своих планах на вечер.  
— У меня встреча, — прикрываться собакой было глупо, но, наверное, так было бы правильно.  
Ройенталь грациозно поднялся, подошел, уперся грудью в плечо и прошептал на ухо жарким чувственным шепотом:  
— Надеюсь, что вам не будет скучно.  
После чего вышел, хлопнув дверью.  
Пауль остался в полном замешательстве. Он совершенно не понял, что произошло.  
С другой стороны, попытки понять, что творится у Ройенталя в голове и раньше заходили в тупик, так что Пауль решил не думать пока об этом и углубился в проект документа. И когда уже секретарь научится делать правильные абзацные отступы?...

***  
В женской жизни было множество ритуалов, с которыми Оскар тоже решил ознакомиться. Например косметические процедуры по уходу за лицом оказались выше всяких похвал. Он решил наплевать на мнение общественности и продолжать их вернувшись в естественное обличье. Даже обычная ванна, если добавить в воду пузырящуюся соль, а на на лицо нанести маску, становилась более расслабляющей. По крайней мере уходило раздражение в том числе на Оберштайна.  
Ревновать, конечно, было ниже его достоинства, но и прощать такое оскорбление Оскар не собирался. Надо было просто выкинуть все из головы. Делать это, лежа в ванне и любуясь собственными ногами было приятно. 

А потом Оскар понял, что организм не выдержал. Неприятная тянущая боль внизу живота, вмиг отяжелевшие руки, и, главное, внутреннее кровотечение, открывшееся прямо на рабочем месте оказались полной неожиданностью. Оскар, не опуская голову, дошел до дежурного врача.  
Выяснилось, что теперь так будет каждый месяц и это называется месячные.  
Нет, о месячных у Оскара и до этого были некоторые отрывочные знания, но никто не говорил, что хочется лечь и умереть, завернувшись в одеяло. Даже шоколада не хотелось.  
Поэтому на следующий день Оскар на работу не явился. И через день тоже. И вежливое покашливание дворецкого, известившего о том, что с визитом пришел Пауль фон Оберштайн проигнорировал.  
Он и так чувствовал себя достаточно несчастным, чтобы еще общаться с предавшим его человеком. Нет, Оскар сам часто уводил женщин, но они-то как раз выбирали его, а Оберштайн предпочел другого. Пусть к этому другому и убирается.  
— Это временное недомогание, через пару дней пройдет, — процедил Оскар, не оборачиваясь.  
— Хорошо, что вы не забеременели, — ровно ответил Оберштайн.  
В этот момент Оскар покрылся холодным потом. Он вообще не думал о том, что может забеременеть. Он же… мужчина! Месячные, впрочем, утверждали обратное.  
Оберштайн тяжело вздохнул, явно сел на кровать — Оскар не видел, почувствовал, как тот, пытаясь не касаться его, обнял, чтобы положить руку на живот.  
Ладонь была упоительно горячей. Тянущая боль сразу стала меньше и, не удержавшись, Оскар чуть подвинул ее, чтобы она заняла более удобное расположение.  
Оберштайну пришлось прижаться, но Оскар был готов это вытерпеть. Прикосновение успокаивало. Поцелуй в шею стал неожиданностью, но облегчение было настолько велико, что Оскар беззлобно сказал:  
— Вы же видите, у меня цикл. О каком сексе может идти речь.  
— Поцелуй не всегда прелюдия.  
Оберштайн лежал рядом, уткнувшись Оскару в шею, и дышал. Оскар долго слушал ровное дыхание, а когда проснулся, то было темно. Ладонь давно соскользнула с живота, Оберштайн, похоже, так и заснул одетым. Будить его Оскар не стал. Поерзал, устраиваясь, поправил руку так, чтобы грела, и снова заснул. На этот раз до утра.

***  
Только на мостике “Тристана” Оскар забывал о том, что произошло с ним. Это нелепое, не всегда приятное изменение тела. Иногда ему нравилось, иногда хотелось смыть его с себя.   
Одежда, привычные ритуалы, перемещение по комнате, и, конечно, рукопашный бой. Тело слушалось с трудом. Его надо было переучивать заново. А у Оскара было множество других задач.  
Райнхард дал ему отпуск. Несколько недель, чтобы долететь до тетки, узнать все и вернуться. Вернуться его адмиралом, вернуться мужчиной. Об этом Райнхард, конечно же, не сказал, но Оскар еще не разучился читать между строк. Фройляйн Мариендорф — единственная женщина во флоте, да и то… она не адмирал. Так. 

Планетка оказалась удивительно негостеприимной. Недавняя буря с корнем вывернула деревья, службы только расчищали проезд и не успели как следует подготовиться к встрече высокого гостя.  
Оскар не торопясь процокал каблучками до лимузина, любезно вызванного мэром, и не торопясь же проигнорировал приглашение на торжественный ужин в свою честь.   
Мэр ему не понравился. И сын его не понравился тоже. Холеный напоказ. Самоуверенный мужлан, который только и умеет, что сидеть в тренажерном зале ради показухи. Он наверняка ни разу никого не убил сам. Оскар убивал. В основном, конечно, мужчиной. Поэтому покровительственные нотки не оценил.

Особняк родственницы встретил его молчанием престарелых слуг. Они призраками хранили покой госпожи.   
Домоправительница-горничная-сиделка спряталась внутрь дома, стоило Оскару открыть дверь. Он закашлялся от пыли, с трудом нашел выключатель. Увидел за портьерой старомодные юбки, край чепца — поэтому и пошел к этой несчастной, полуослепшей, полубезумной женщине.  
— Я племянник вашей госпожи, фрау фон Лехман.  
Женщина вышла из своего убежища и присела в реверансе. Давным давно она могла бы получить палкой по спине за столько неглубокий присед. Оскар бы не удивился, если она сама лупила служанок за нерадивость.  
Он видел ее узловатые скрюченные пальцы, такие же закостеневшие, как колени, и ему было все равно, насколько глубоко приседают перед ним.  
— Госпожа ненавидит вас, — прошамкала старуха. — Вас и весь ваш род.  
— Вы удивительно гостеприимны, — улыбнулся Оскар. — Мы из одного рода, не так ли?  
— Нет, нет, нет, нет! В тебе течет его, его кровь! — заверещала она. Слюна разлетелась в стороны из беззубого рта.  
Старуха достала из-за звери клюку и двинулась в сторону Оскара. Он не ожидал от нее такой прыти, поэтому сделал несколько шагов назад.  
— Я поднимусь к ней, — недовольный собой Оскар отвернулся.  
— Спустишься. Она мертва и отправилась в Хель ждать тебя. Ты женщина. Женщина! Ты умрешь в постели, как женщина. И уж там она поквитается с тобой — убийца ее сестры!  
В пору было бить себя ладонью об лоб, ругаясь на собственный идиотизм. Перед вылетом Оскар не удосужился проверить, а жива ли его тетка вообще!  
Похоже его в списке наследников не было, иначе известили бы, не так ли?  
Итак, если верить в магию, а не верить у Оскара поводов не было, то его осчастливили предсмертным проклятием. Уж лучше бы тетушка наколдовала ему взаимную любовь до гроба и в качестве изощренной мести троих дочерей, но к чему это сумасшествие? Или любовные успехи Оскара, а так же его некоторая бессердечность достигли и ее старческих ушей и она решила отомстить?  
Да, Элеонора была красива. Да, она имела определенный успех у мужчин. Да, отцу это категорически не нравилось — а кому понравится? И теперь Оскар будет вынужден повторить путь той, которая его так страстно ненавидела и которая стала причиной его бед? Да она сама свела себя в могилу, при чем тут Оскар? Понятно при чем, но все же.  
Не прощаясь, Оскар развернулся, чтобы пойти прочь.

Трость пребольно ткнула Оскара в хребет прямо меджу лопаток.  
— Убирайся. И догнивай женщиной, убийца матери!   
Отступление больше походило на позорное бегство.  
Стоило бы просмотреть книги, записи… но если проклятия действительно работают, не придумала ли любимая тетушка что-нибудь заковыристое, чтобы тронувший ее собственность не наследник покрылся, к примеру, язвами.

Проклянув все на свете, правда скорее по привычке, Оскар переоделся к торжественному ужину и почтил губернаторский прием своим присутствием. Семейные проблемы от этого проще не стали, но хотя бы он избежит нравоучений о ценности родственных связей.   
Единственным веселым проишествием вечера стала дружеская перепалка с сыном этого самого губернатора. Оскар очень вежливо и со всем почтением сказал, что будь тот мужчиной, то вызвал бы его на дуэль за попытки распускать руки. Губернатор пошел пятнами, но промолчал. Его сын скрыл улыбку в салфетке.  
Уже потом, перед самым уходом, он поймал Оскара и крепко пожал ему руку. “Может быть, когда вы станете обратно мужчиной, мы встретимся еще раз?” Подмигивание вышло задорным, а Оскар отчаялся понять человеческую логику.

***  
Обратно Оскар летел уже на Феззан. Сначала пришлось зайти в гостиницу, ставшую императорской резиденцией. Райнхард был сосредоточен и хмур.  
— Оберштайн считает, что если в ближайшее время вам не удасться снять проклятие, то тогда вы скорее всего останетесь женщиной на всю жизнь.  
— Я без сопротивления сложу с себя полномочия, Ваше Величество, по крайней мере пока не стану обратно мужчиной, — Оскар ждал этого намека и заранее продумал ответ. Женщиной во флоте ему делать было нечего.  
— Нет, мне все равно какого пола мои адмиралы, — отмахнулся Райнхард. Его тревожило другое. — Но тогда вы будете лучшей кандидатурой на роль императрицы. Вы молоды, умны, сирота и способны к деторождению.  
Губы перекосило. Оскар почувствовал, как гримаса обезобразила его красивое лицо. Ну уж нет!  
— Я значительно старше вас, Ваше Величество, и совершенно не собираюсь становиться номером два через вашу постель.   
— Я не про постель, Ройенталь, — Райнхард начал терять терпение, — Я говорю с вами про династию, которую мне предстоит основать. Ни о каком номере два не может быть и речи.  
— Тем более. Я все еще надеюсь стать обратно мужчиной, и два императора на троне было бы слишком, вы не находите? Если через два месяца в моем состоянии ничего не изменится, я подам в отставку.  
— Вы перестанете быть моим адмиралом только тогда, когда я начну сомневаться в ваших способностях. Пока вы не давали повода, надеюсь, что не дадите и впредь. Солдатам нужен человек, который не отступает перед трудностями. Мне казалось, что вы именно такой. Идите, Ройенталь, — Райнхард сел в кресло и устало закрыл глаза.  
Оскару показалось, что его император испытал некоторое облегчение от отказа.

Если до встречи с Его Величеством Оскар думал ехать домой, то теперь решил изменить планы и сначала нанести визит человеку, столь заинтересованному в его личной жизни. И нет, это будет не Мюллер!

***  
Пауль расслабленно смотрел в камин и предавался размышлениям. Почему-то именно сейчас, когда порядок действий был определен, принятое решение показалось ему неправильным.  
Ройенталь старше и, возможно, действительно не сможет нормально выносить и родить наследника. Опять же супруга императора это тот самый “номер два”, появление которого Пауль хотел не допустить. Справится ли Райнхард со своей женой? Сможет ли поставить ее на место? Сможет ли подчинить себе Ройенталя — женщиной. Насколько Райнхард опытен в постели и станет действительно ведущим партнером? Ведь Ройенталю нужна твердая рука. Насколько унизительным станет для Ройенталя необходимость раздвигать ноги под человеком, с которым он практически на равных вел флот в бой? Или все же красоты и их общей влюбленности в Райнхарда достаточно, чтобы брак стал счастливым? Должно быть достаточно.   
Ройенталь не посмеет отказать своему императору, особенно, если соизволит признаться самому себе, что давно хотел именно этого — оказаться под одеялом Райнхарда любой ценой.  
Оставалось надеяться, что он не воспримет совет Пауля как благодарность за постельные услуги. От Оскара всего можно было ожидать.

Каблуки, больше похожие на лезвия стилетов, Ройенталю шли. Стальной цвет только подчеркивал их смертоносность и, возможно, у них действительно была режущая кромка. Пауль бы не удивился. В любом случае и так длинные ноги казались бесконечными, правда и общий рост становился выше. Не только Пауль, все мужчины, кроме привычного Миттермайера, неосознанно пытались держаться чуть в стороне от Ройенталя, чтобы не смотреть снизу вверх. Поэтому, когда тот зашел в комнату и резким жестом скинул туфли, Пауль испытал чувство, больше всего похожее на благодарность. Вероятно следующим номером в программе была истерика. Интересно, Ройенталя надо сначала поздравить со скорой свадьбой, а потом посочувствовать нелегкой женской доле, или в обратном порядке?  
Пауль никогда не был силен в такого рода головоломках.   
Оскар похитил со столика бокал, уронил себя в кресло и демонстративно сложил ногу на ногу, не обращая внимание на задравшуюся юбку.   
— Как удачно я пришел. Один из немногих свободных вечеров в вашей жизни, да Оберштайн? — Оскар откинулся на спинку, демонстрируя крайнюю усталость и закрыл глаза. — Как прошла та встреча. Больше последствий не было?  
Он демонстративно провел пальцами по воротничку, намекая на что-то. На что именно, Пауль понять не смог.   
— Собака все еще на Одине, поэтому по вечерам я работаю, как вы могли догадаться, — Паулю пришлось встать за вторым бокалом. Он еще раз напомнил себе, что перед ним будущая императрица, поэтому относиться к ней надо соответствующе. И не забыть напомнить если не ей, то Миттермайеру, правила поведения.  
— Сочувствую, — фальшиво улыбнулся Ройенталь.   
— Как прошла встреча с Его Величеством? Он хотел видеть вас немедленно, насколько я знаю.  
— Думал вы спросите о результатах моей поездки, но так уж и быть. Встреча прошла крайне плодотворно. Мы быстро пришли к глубокому пониманию сложившейся ситуации, обсудили несколько вариантов и, мне хочется верить, разошлись крайне довольные друг другом.  
Небольшой глоток виски был действительно необходим. Чувство, которое испытал Пауль, больше всего напоминало ревность. Выходит Ройенталь только что переспал с Райнхардом и, не стыдясь, тут же пришел к нему демонстрировать едва прикрытые юбкой ноги.  
— Рад, что вы оба остались довольны. Впредь не обязательно докладывать мне каждый раз непосредственно после того, как вы достигли соглашения, — Пауль с усилием расслабил пальцы. Понятно, что стакан он бы не сломал, но выдавать эмоции не хотелось.  
— А мне показалось, что вам крайне интересно узнать, как именно мы достигли удовлетворения по столько важному вопросу… Вы же знаете, что мы обсуждали, не так ли?  
— Знаю, — Пауль кивнул, но не обернулся. Он чувствовал Ройенталя. По одним интонациями можно было представить, как тот выбрался из кресла и подошел развратной танцующей походкой вышедшей на охоту женщины.   
— Мне рассказать вам? Или вы предположите сами, насколько глубоко я понимаю желания Его Величества? — тихий бархатистый шепот будоражил кровь. Таких последствий Пауль не предполагал. Должность потенциального фаворита императрицы вряд ли подошла бы ему.  
— Вы ожидаете, что я с поклоном буду умолять вас об этом? — Пауль сделал шаг назад, чтобы посмотреть в бесстыжие глаза Ройенталя: сначала в мрачный черный, потом в нахальный голубой.  
Тот рассмеялся. Он долго смеялся запрокинув голову, беззащитно оголив шею, после чего подошел вплотную, положил руки Паулю на плечи и, привстав на носочки, сказал сверху вниз.  
— Только в ваш больной разум могла прийти мысль, что я соглашусь выйти за кого-либо замуж, пусть и за моего императора. Естественно я отказал, но Лоэнграмм и не настаивал, если быть честными. Ему тоже не нравится эта навязанная роль производителя.  
— А как прошло ваше путешествие? — бесцветно спросил Пауль, чтобы не начать целовать.  
— С этим хуже, — Ройенталь опустился на полную стопу, убрал руки и раздраженно вернулся к бутылке. — Старшая тетка умерла. В завещании меня не указали, значит мне не стоит трогать ее бумаги, чтобы не усугубить свое положение. Я не знаю, что делать.  
— Я говорил со средней фон Марбах, — признался Пауль. — Она не удивилась. Сказала, что сестра всегда не любила вас и что она верит в эту безумную историю. Обещала помочь. Но не вам — мне. Потому что она думает как вы. Что вам нельзя напрямую искать ответ. Может стать еще хуже.  
— Куда уж хуже, — Оскар поставил стакан и снова налил себе. — Я застрял в женском теле, возможно до конца жизни. У меня, как адмирала, есть два месяца. Я не буду отягощать Райнхарда своим присутствием дольше. Потом я уйду. Видимо, мне надо будет найти покровителя и радоваться, если он почтит визитом мою спальню. Или не радоваться, а завести еще парочку любовников один моложе другого, а потом свернуть себе шею во время верховой прогулки, — его плечи поникли, а зубы клацнули о стакан.  
— Вы устали и вам надо лечь. Пойдемте, — Пауль взял ее за узкую холодную ладонь и потянул в сторону спальни.  
— Почему именно в вашу постель, Оберштайн? — усмехнулся Ройенталь.  
— Потому что Миттермайер женат, Мюллер слишком молод, Райнхарду вы только что отказали, а я распорядился сделать в моем номере дополнительную защиту от прослушивания и усилить звукоизоляцию.  
— Я не храплю, — пьяно надулся Ройенталь.   
— Ты очень красиво стонешь, — Пауль на пробу поцеловал в уголок губ, и Ройенталь не отшатнулся.  
— Я все делаю красиво, — с гордостью ответил он. 

*** Много лет спустя  
Кларисса тяжело вздохнула и закрыла за собой дверь. После смерти отца, мать стала невыносима. Она и до этого была резка на язык, не стесняясь комментировала “ЭТИ нравы” и пила чуть больше, чем следовало женщине ее возраста и положения. И это она! Первая женщина гросс-адмирал флота, которая даже родив трех детей не ушла с политической арены. Её ненавидели, за глаза называли шлюхой — она так и не согласилась оформить брак — но никто не рисковал связываться с ней. Икона для поколений женщин со всей галактики. Та, которая так мечтала подняться в небо, что притворилась мужчиной, обманула всех и стала, благодаря выдающимся способностям, гросс-адмиралом флота. Когда Райнхард фон Лоэнграмм взошел на престол, она смогла открыть свою сущность. При Гольденбаумах это было невозможно.   
Жаль, что даже такие неизбежно впадают в маразм. После смерти отца мать стала все больше пить и чаще говорить о каком-то проклятии, не то, которое наслали на нее, не то, в котором была виновата сама. О том, что рано или поздно станет обратно мужчиной — когда разлюбит. Кого разлюбит, она не уточняла.   
Клариссе не хотелось бы, чтобы она разлюбила отца, пусть даже тот умер. Ведь именно он занимался ими тремя, точно знал, чем увлекается Агнесс и как именно Сюзи разбила коленку. Он учил их правильно вкладывать деньги и уговорил мать не вызывать на дуэль обидчика Клариссы. Ей было восемнадцать, и она влюбилась как кошка в рыжего Минца. Тот, к сожалению, ответил взаимностью не только ей, но и всем девушкам, которые на приеме заинтересовались его скромной особой. Мать жаждала придушить бабника собственными руками или, хотя бы, пристрелить в честном бою.  
Отец отговорил. Кларисса так и не поняла как, но он единственный умел успокаивать мать одним взглядом.  
Теперь его не было, и некому было обнять каждую из них. Даже Собака жалась к ногам, не понимая, куда делся ее хозяин.

Потом, спустя несколько лет, Кларисса не раз жалела о собственном недоверии к матери, что считала ее сумасшедшей. Хоронили мать в закрытом гробу, потому что объяснить, почему сразу после смерти ее тело стало мужским, было невозможно.


End file.
